Is Morphings Time!
Is Morphings Time! is a video made by Brandon Rogers. Plot Sebestian and Ignacio are up to their entics once more. This time, after running from home, they find two power morphers and are able to transform into the power rangers. With it, they used their powers for defence and battle on the Intergalactic Evill Empress, Sharita. Watch as the boys survives numerous threats from bullies and villains alike. Transcript screen shows the word "Detention", and below it, it says "2:59" scene cuts to Ignacio and Sebastian in Detention Ignacio: Dude, let's get out of here, man. Sebastian: (Quietly) Shh! Dude, we're in detention, we have to behave! Ignacio: (Quietly) This is stupid... bell rings, ending detention Sebastian: Yeah! Fuck this place! (Uses a chair to knock down the other ones) scene cuts to the both outside, but still on the school property Ignacio: Yeah, school is for losers! Sebastian: Yeah, we're too tough for school! scene cuts to the 2 near a door Sebastian: Dude, this is Mrs. Gunsten's classroom! Cut This is for my D-! (Has diarrhea on the classroom door) Cut Run! scene cuts to them near some trees Ignacio: Hey, man, look what I found! (Holds up a ciggarette) Sebastian: (Smacks it out og his hand) Get that out of here, we're like, 7, or something! Ignacio: Oh, I'm sorry, man. scene cuts to the playground Sebastian: Don't move, you've got a ladybug on your shoulder. ladybug flies away Ignacio: There it goes~ camera switches to Randy and his gang Randy: Hey, losers, you got that fre-freaking five dollars that you owe us? Sebastian: Back off, Randy, your mom doesn't even love you! Ignacio: Yeah, your mother's a loser. 2 kids in the gang: We're gonna kick your ass! Sebastian: Yeah? Well, you'll have to find it first, shitheads! children, excluding Randy, tackle Sebastian while screaming looks over to Randy, and Randy grabs his face Randy: At least I have a mom, you little shitpump! Ignacio: Man, too far! (Randy punches Ignacio's face) screen shows 3 short clips of the children beating up Sebastian Ignacio: Sebastian, defend yourself! scene cuts to Ignacio and Sebastian in a tub, while Sebastian is crying Sebastian: (Choked up) Dude, we should run away from home, man! Ignacio: No, man, we don't have to run away! I created my own reality! Sebastian: W-what do you mean by that, dude?! Ignacio: Come on, man, check it out! (Gets out of the tub and starts walking towards the fort) Sebastian: Okay, hold on! (Tries to grab hold of the shower curtain to get up, but rips it) Ignacio: Watch your step, there's Legos everywhere. Sebastian: (Comes out of the room, crying, and falls on the floor) Ow! Ignacio: Don't stain the carpet! (Opens the curtain/door to the fort) It's my secret little place. You see, man? It's magical in here! Sebastian: Dude, we could have our own time zone in here! Ignacio: Man, what time is it? Sebastian: Um, It's quarter-past fun time! We're late! and Ignacio are playing with a toy deer and toy ambulance Ignacio: My galloping little hoof. the toy deer strut around toy ambulance crashes into it Ignacio: Oh deer! Sebbastian: Watch where you're going, lady! Ignacio: At least I got hit by an ambulance. Sebastian: The irony is, you don't have full medical coverage. Ignacio: Oh man, that's crazy, man. to Sebastian at a cash register and Ignacio as, still, a deer Sebastian: The total for the silver plan will be 1 million dollars. Ignacio: But I can't afford it! Sebastian: Well then, my deer, you shouldn't have gotten cancer. dad lifts a flap of the fort and interrupts Ignacio's Dad: What are you guys doing? You're being too loud! Sebastian: Oh, hi, Ignacio's dad, uh, Spanish, with subtitles Could you please get the fuck out? dad gets offended, takes off his belt, and starts yelling Sebastian: Shit! It's now quarter-past let's get the hell out! to the 2 at a forest Sebastian: Dude, we should run away from home for real, man! Ignacio: Man, we can't survive out here! Sebastian: 1 step ahead of you, I packed all these snacks! (Shows his backpack, which is full of snacks) Ignacio: Man, you've got no money! Sebastian: But I've got sneaky fingers. Ignacio: Man, we could survive for weeks on this! to 30 minutes later, and the 2 are sitting near a tree, crying Sebastian: We just ate all the snacks, man! Ignacio: Man, I wanna go home! of them cry Ignacio: Dude, we won't ever find shelter again! Sebastian: Dude, you might be wrong! (Points to a temple) and Ignacio run towards it Sebastian: Hello? We're 2 little brown boys in search of shelter! Cut We're, like, 5 years old, man! Cut (Knocking on the wall) The building is make of some type of material. Cut Ignacio: What type, man? Sebastian: I don't know man, it's like a cardboard or something hard. Ignacio: Good. Sebastian: (Points down at 2 Power Morphers) Fuck! Look, they're Power Morphers, do you know what these do? Ignacio: No! Sebastian: They turn anyone they touch into a Power Ranger. Ignacio: What? Man, you're lying to me. Sebastian: What? Ignacio: The most unbelieveable lie you're telling me. Sebastian: What? Ignacio: Every day, you're telling me things that aren't true. Sebastian: Okay, take one, it's time to morph. scene identical to a Power Ranger Morphing scene shows, but with Sebastian in it Sebastian: It's Morphing Time, man! back to the forest Dude, I'm the red ranger! Ignacio: (Looks down, revealing him to be the Pink Ranger) Man, the pink is on me. Sebastian: Well, when you're done bragging, I'd like to fight crime, please. back to the playground with Randy's gang. Note that Randy isn't there A kid in the gang: What the hell do you guys want? punches him in the face, and the kid starts crying starts to beat up Randy's gang, person by person Sebastian: Power Rangers! Ignacio: (Says something in Spanish and punches the only girl there) Cut Let's go get the leader. Sebastian: Yeah. to Randy and his family having dinner Randy's mom: So, Randy, did you bully any good kids today? Randy: Yeah, I called some kid a fag, I took a girl's wheelchair, and I best the SHIT out of those 2 kids that owe me money. Randy's dad: Oh, that's good, The mom and dad: but you can always do better! to Sebastian and Ignacio outside of Randy's house Sebastian: Dude, this neighborhood smells like white privledge. Ignacio: Yeah, they're probably in there reading books or something. Sebastian: Let's go kick their assholes. Ignacio: Yeah, let's do this. and Ignacio open a glass door, and interrupts the family's dinner Sebastian: Power Rangers! (Punches Randy's dad from the side) makes a finger hun, and, surprisingly, shoots and kills Randy's dad Randy's mom: (Tries to shake him awake) Robert! Robert! shoots Randy's mom Randy: Mom! tries to run, but Sebastian tackles him Randy: Who the fuck are you guys?! Sebastian: We are the Power Rangers, and we only use our weapons for defense. shoots inside of Randy's moth, making blood squirt a his face. The word "Radical shows on the screen, followed by a guitar riff to the arcade Sebastian: All right, man, time to put these powers to good use! looks at Deisel and Kevin, who, obviously, are kissing Ignacio: Dude, man, that man is attacking that other man! Ignacio: Let's go save him! pulls Diesel off and punches him Kevin: That was my boyfriend. Sebastian: No thanks nessescary, now just give us these tickets. attempts to take the tickets, but Kevin takes them back, so Sebastian punches Kevin and takes the tickets Run! to a flat, clear area of land Dude, with all these tickets, we could buy a house! Ignacio: Man, let's buy a treehouse. Sebastian: That's very smart of you, Ignacio. looks over to Sharita Repulsa, who appears from behind a hill Sharita: Woo! None of these Power Rangers gonna be a bunch a little kids! Now give me back those Morphers, or I'll suck your dick up your asshole! Repulsa is introduced in a seperate scene Well, girl, my name's Sharita Repulsa. I'm an Intergalactic Store Witch. I had a baby when I was 12. Why? Because I'm evil! I'm so evil, I smoke ciggarettes! I don't care! On weekends, I like to work as a parking enforcer. (Putting a parking ticket on a car) I am god damn diabolical! One time, I stole m neighbors wi-fi. I don't give a fuck! while walking on a side walk, takes a wheelchair Haha! Sebastian: I hate you more than I hate the grocery store! Sharita: Bitch, I invented the grocery store! gasps Empress of Evil, mother fucker. Sebastian: You'll never have our Morphers, Sharita! Sharita: Well, I guess that means we're gonna have to fight! Sebastian: Okay, but let me put this helmet on for safety. (Puts on his helmet) Sharita: Yeah, safety is important... Sebastian: All right, let's fight! lunges towards Sharita and grabs her staff Sharita: Oh, shit! Sebastian: Sometimes, you have to grab justice in the cones! gives Sharita a nipple twist Sharita: Ahh, my evil tits! hits Sebastian and he falls on the ground Ignacio: Man, what'd you do to my friend? knocks Ignacio down Sharita: Bitch, I'm gonna shit in your 3-year old mouth! Ignacio: Man, we're only like, 2. grabs Sharita from behind Sebastian: You're under arrest for shithead-ism! Sharita: Bitch, you think you can hold me? I know magic. rips herself out of her clothes, releasing herself. Her vagina is censored with the words "So Evil!" Have fun at the grocery store, motherfucker! tries to zap Sebastian with her staff, but he deflects it with his helmet. Sharita screams in shock is teleported to the frozen section of a grocery store, with her censored Vagina reading as "Uh Oh" Sharita: What the Hell! up and run Why the hell did I have to land in the goddamned frozen food section? a customer Evil Empress coming through look out! avoided another customer (To the customer) Goddamn it bitch. I'm Evil! cuts to the parking lot of the grocery store Where'd I park my goddamned car?! cuts to Sebestian and Ignacio, with Ignacio looking at Sebestian Sebestian: I think it was a mistake taking those morphers Ignacio: Yeah man, I'm only six months old. suddenly grows huge while Sharita is cackling evilly Sebestian: Look Out! turns to see a gigantic cackling Sharita Ignacio: Oh no! Her titties are too big man! Sharita: That's right motherfucker! And I hope ( picks up Ignacio) you are not lactose intolerent! cuts a toy Ignacio being breastfed by Sharita Ignacio: No, I already have enough calcium for today! Sharita: Shut up! (Spits on Ignacio) cuts to a birds eye view of Sebestian Sebestian: ( While shouting) Hold on man! (Before running off) enters Ignacio's fort and takes out his power morpher Its time to turn this fort into one that can battle! removes the power coin from the morpher and placed it in a toaster before pulling the spatula that was in the toaster fort seems to rumble as Sebestian cowers in awe It's happening! the background music plays as the megazord starts to rise It's time to fuck some shit up! (Turns a knob on a toy clock) Let's see what this baby can do! (Smacks the toy cash register) POWER RANGE-( smashes a building) Oops! Sorry! I don't have my license ( looks at the camera with an "I don't know" look) cuts with Sharita terrorising the city Sharita: get a load of this Angel Grove! (pulls skirt up to reveal her censored vagina.) (crowd screams) (Sharita then smashes a building) Sebestian: Put my friend down fatty! Sharita: What the hell? Sebestian: I am going to kick your ovaries into your eyeball, ugly bitch! looks offended. Scene then cuts to Sebestian in the cockpit Sebestian: That's right, I just used the bad word and I'm only a couple months old. cuts to Sharita Sharita: Oh you think you got that right shithead? I know where your familiar-lees(family) is. bends down and pick a group of people up Sharita: And I'm gotta beat you with your own kind Ignacio (still being held by Sharita): Don't worry Sebestian's dad, we gonna save you. Sebestian's dad: You boys are always getting into trouble. looks annoyed as she released Sebestian's dad from her grip causing him plummeting to his death Sebestian (from his cockpit): Dad! Well I'm going to pick up this group of disabled people and beat you with your own kind! Sharita: Goddamn it, I am not disabled Sebestian: Not yet. then attacks Sharita with the group of disabled people with Sharita doing the same Sebestian: I hope you like the taste of metal! than shoves a man on a wheelchair into Sharita's mouth Sharita: Oh god, I hate vegetables! pulls off a building Ah! Taking this with me! cuts to Sebestian and Ignacio playing in the fort Ignacio (while holding a figurine of the megazord): You can't take that, that's a children's hospital Sebestian ( while holding a figurine of Sharita): So what? there's an overpopulation problem dad enters Ignacio's dad: I hope you're ready, we're having tacos for dinner. Both kids: Tacos! Oh my god! dad pulls out a guitar and plays the tune of Go Go Power Rangers Ignacio's dad (singing): Go Go little brown Boys! pulls out a ukulele and plays out of tune Sebestian (singing): Its time for Tacos! cuts to credits Category:Videos